


The Reference

by cmk418



Category: The Departed (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Dignam has some thoughts on the Hawthorne quote
Kudos: 1





	The Reference

_Hawthorne._

It rankled him. Who the fuck pulls Hawthorne out of his ass in the middle of an interview? And the way fucking Costigan said it, just drifting off his lips, dared either of them to ask the inevitable question. Dignam didn’t have to. He knew it was Hawthorne. Trainee probably pulled it from a book of quotations, knowing he could use it in a situation like this one. Dignam actually preferred playwrights – Shakespeare, Arthur Miller, and, naturally, David Mamet. Who needed flowery prose when a simple “Fuck you, cocksucker” would suffice? 

_Fucking Hawthorne can bite me_ , he thought, smiling.


End file.
